


Cover art for "Cerberus"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mob Boss Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, I am so obsessed with this fic! I hope I did it some kind of justice with my cover and I also hope you like it, MsMiaMimi! ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/149000625084/guys-i-am-so-obsessed-with-this-fic-x-i-hope-i">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Cerberus"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMiaMimi (Mc_Mimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206499) by [MsMiaMimi (Mc_Mimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/pseuds/MsMiaMimi). 



> Guys, I am so obsessed with this fic! I hope I did it some kind of justice with my cover and I also hope you like it, MsMiaMimi! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/149000625084/guys-i-am-so-obsessed-with-this-fic-x-i-hope-i).


End file.
